


Lock and Load

by sidewinder



Category: Boston Legal, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Denny had no idea what was going on. Not that he ever let that stop him.





	Lock and Load

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Denny had no idea what was going on. Not that he ever let that stop him.  
  
“Captain, the Klingons are demanding we stand down or prepare for battle.”  
  
 _“Captain”_? Well, he _did_ like the sound of that, even coming from this strange man with pointed ears and greenish skin. And wherever he was, everyone seemed to be looking to him to solve whatever predicament they were in.  
  
He liked that, too.  
  
So he did what he always did in such situations when hopelessly confused. He asked himself, _“What would Dick Cheney do?”_   
  
And standing tall, he commanded, “Lock and load!”


End file.
